Don't Be Afraid
by One More Thing
Summary: Oneshot Inu/Kag "Calling all units. We have a hostage situation at the Higurashi house. Possible hostages are male and female. Teenagers. Requesting assistance and aerial lighting support. We have no moon tonight..."


Somewhat pointless, a tad cheesy, sort of fluffy, possibly OOC but I tried not too, easily predictable and hopefully enjoyable. Thanks for reading!

XxXxXx

She needed to breathe. Deep rejuvenating breathes would bring her body back to normal. But she didn't dare take one. Even the slightest one could trigger something horrible. Too much sound would end it all. A cold sweat had overcome her and her hands trembled terribly even though they were currently being held by another. She wanted to cry, but she refused. A rattling breathe escaped her throat as she tried to hold back. Calm…stay calm.

"Don't be afraid Kagome…" he whispered to her. The hands around hers tightened reassuringly. They were sweaty as well. "We're going to get out of this."

She nodded despite his lack of ability to see it. They were shrouded in complete darkness, both of them unable to see each other, but their presence was easily felt. His aura soothed her own and helped her to maintain her sanity. She had to believe his words. They would get out of this. And panic was certainly going to get her nowhere. She had to stay calm.

Another crash was heard downstairs and she flinched. How long would this last? How long would they last?!

She tried. She tried to focus on something else. Something happy and hopeful. But all she could remember were the events that had happened less than an hour ago.

XxXxXx

"It was stupid."

"Stupid?"

"Yeah. I mean…if it had been me, I wouldn't have run away like a coward. I would have stayed and fight!"

Kagome rolled her eyes, and locked the door behind them. "You say that now Inuyasha, but think about it? Can you imagine being at that situation? I'm sure you know what a gun is by now and what it can do."

"Keh. Nothing I couldn't handle."

"Maybe… If it weren't the new moon right now." She added pointedly. Walking in to the kitchen, she opened the fridge. "You want a drink?"

He shook his head, and she grabbed a drink for herself. His thick black bangs almost concealed his narrowed eyebrows and dark violet eyes which complimented his current scowl. He sat down at the table, and she sat across from him, taking a small sip.

She had been lucky that he had even agreed to come with her to the movies. Shard hunting had been rather slow lately and they both knew he was better off in her time. It was a shame he didn't enjoy it.

"It wasn't that bad was it?" she asked softly.

He shrugged. "I guess it could have been worse." He suddenly grimaced. "Did that stupid girl have to keep screaming? The guy was fine…"

"They were being attacked Inuyasha! She would never leave his side and she thought he was hurt! And she loved him!"

The air around them seemed to freeze slightly; her word choice may have hit home a little closer than she intended. A light flush spread over the 'currently human' boy's cheeks and he muttered one last keh at her. She sighed tiredly. There was just no arguing with him sometimes. "Never mind…" she muttered.

After a few minutes, both of them retired up to Kagome's room. The rest of Kagome's family wasn't home at the time due to a late night party. They were all alone. Kagome wasn't exactly sure how to feel about that. As she continued working on a few of her assignments, Inuyasha sat next to her bed, just watching her.

When she turned around to speak to him, she saw him gazing outside at the moonless night. She wondered exactly how he felt about these nights. His eyes looked so…emotional at that moment. He was certainly a complex individual. Smiling lightly, she walked over to the window and opened it, taking a deep breath of the cool air. These nights were always so peaceful.

Suddenly, Kagome's eyes caught five figures moving across the shrine grounds toward her house. Their bodies were covered in darkness from the lack of moon's light. From their shadows, she could see that two of them were carrying large black bags.

"Let's hurry this up. Get in and out, got it?" the largest of them commanded. He was male. They all were.

"No problem Shoda. All the Higurashis are out tonight. This will be easy…"

"Yeah…We got this." The shortest man added, a little more hesitantly. Shoda smiled, and reached in to one of the black bags. A flash of metal caught Kagome's eyes, causing her body to stiffen horribly, a cold chill seeping in to her bones.

A gun.

He had pulled out a gun.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha called. "Are you okay?"

But he didn't need an answer. His eyes found the five figures below them near the door. "What the hell?"

Kagome's hand found his immediately, squeezing it. "Inuyasha…" she whispered fearfully.

"Kenji. Watch the grounds." Shoda instructed, tossing the gun in to his hands. He fumbled it and Shoda rolled his eyes. "Try not to mess this up, okay Kenji? We should be about thirty minutes. Tops."

Kenji nodded, putting on the bravest face he could.

Shoda then turned to his other companions. He pulled out an ax and a bat from the bag. "Juro. Akio. Break down this door."

The house was immediately filled with the cracking of wood. Kagome gulped. Those doors wouldn't hold. They weren't made to hold off these guys.

"Inuyasha!" she cried. "We have to get out of here!"

He didn't answer her. He just stared at the five men, but she easily caught the gleam in his eyes. He wasn't seriously thinking of—?!

She tugged on his arm desperately. "You can't fight them Inuyasha! Not in this state! They have guns! And Tetsusaiga won't transform! We have to get out of here before they get in!"

Her words must have gotten through to him. His hand tightened around hers and he pulled her toward the stairs. "Come on."

She smiled gratefully for the moment, glad to have convinced him. She didn't even want to think about what could have happened. If Inuyasha was hurt or worse…she knew she couldn't bear it. He pulled her quickly, but still quietly down the stairs. They were almost to the bottom. If they hurried, they could make it through the back doors. Just before they reached the bottom, a loud crack ricocheted off the walls.

They were too late.

The doors burst open, breaking off the hinges. Glass shattered to the ground and Kagome nearly shrieked as Inuyasha pulled her behind him, his body shielding her. They hadn't rounded the corner at the bottom of the stairs, so they hadn't been seen.

"You idiots! You probably woke up the entire city with that noise!" Shoda yelled.

"Sorry boss."

"Nevermind. Let's just hurry. No doubt someone heard that. We have to get out with as much as we can before the cops come. Go!" The sound of cracking glass was heard as the men stepped on the shards. They were in the house.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered. They couldn't get out now.

He looked at her, his eyes holding something akin to fear for the first time. He motioned her with a tilt of his head up the stairs. She complied, making as little sound as possible. The men were in the living room right now. More broken objects were heard and Kagome's heart fell with each sound. They were destroying their home.

Both of them raced up the stairs, desperately stumbling in to the nearest room to the stairs which happened to be Souta's. They shut the door behind them and took a moment to catch their breath. The destruction downstairs was easily heard and Kagome's eyes filled with tears. All her families' memories, treasures and possessions…they were being destroyed with each second. Everything her family had saved and cherished was disappearing. And there was nothing they could do about it.

Inuyasha pounded his fist against the window. "We can't go out the window. It's locked." he said in frustration. He cursed a few times, looking around the room trying to think of something else. They were trapped, stuck, and hopeless until the sun rose.

Suddenly, the light around them vanished. They had cut the power lines and the phone lines no doubt.

'_Can this get any worse?' _Kagome clasped her hands together tightly to keep them from shaking. She could feel herself losing it. She just prayed that mama, grandpa and Souta didn't come home.

"Hey boss! Mind if me and Akio check on the upstairs?"

"Go ahead Kuran." Shoda replied. Footsteps pounded up the stairs.

Kagome felt her knees go weak. They were coming. They were coming. They would be here in mere seconds. She peeked through the crack of the door to see the two men come running up. Luckily they turned left, toward her mother's room. One of them held a gun, the other held a knife. Kagome paled.

A hand tugged the back of her shirt, and pulled her in to Inuyasha's strong arms. "They haven't noticed us yet."

He was right. Maybe they could survive this. No correction, they would survive this. Her eyes found the closed door once more. They could barricade the door. The desk, the book shelf, Souta's bed…that should be enough. But she shook her head. They had guns, and an ax. Nothing was going to stop them.

"We have to hide." She whispered, looking straight in to his violet eyes. He remained quiet and for one moment she thought he was going to defy her. To fight.

But he wasn't stupid.

He nodded, and she opened the closet door.

XxXxXx

Each minute passed by and it felt like forever. She was barely moving, her heart beating erratically, wondering how much more it would continue to beat. Maybe those men would leave. Didn't that Shoda guy say they would only be thirty minutes? Hadn't it already been that long?

If it had been any other situation, Kagome would have thanked Kami for allowing her to be in this position. It was so awfully tight in the closet, and she could easily feel Inuyasha's hot breath on her cheek, and his strong arms holding her protectively. If only they weren't scared out of their wits. If only they weren't trying to survive, then she might have tried to enjoy this.

She tired to relax in his arms, but it was proving difficult. The crashes downstairs were impossible to ignore. Time ticked by and she just wished it would go faster.

"We've been through all these rooms except this one." Kuran said.

"Let's hurry then."

The door to Souta's room opened, and a small light suddenly flooded in to Souta's room. Inuyasha's hands tightened around her. They didn't breathe or move.

"Looks like just a kid's room."

"Screw it then."

The light died down and Kagome breathed a sigh of relief as she heard the footsteps go down the stairs. They were safe for the moment. Slowly, she opened the closet door, both their bodies tumbling out. They had survived.

"Holy shit! Shoda! Shoda! The cops are here!" Kenji cried from downstairs. Curses were heard and Kagome's breath caught. That meant they weren't leaving.

"You idiots were too fucking loud!" Shoda roared. Something else shattered downstairs.

"What do we do boss?"

"We wait. They'll try talking to us. We just got to convince them we have hostages or something. Then we can make our escape."

XxXxXx

Two hours.

That's how long they had been stuck in Souta's room. Through his window they could see half the block sealed off, cops everywhere. Only a few of them had gone up the shrine steps, hoping to make a deal, but of course, the thugs weren't in to arguing. Kagome could see her neighbors and numerous others, waiting and watching behind the caution tape. She had tried signaling through the window, but to no avail.

They were sitting ducks. The intensity of it all was starting to get to Inuyasha. He was fidgeting nervous, his hands itching for a fight, or to at least do something, but they both knew they couldn't. Those thugs had weapons. And they were easily outnumbered. The sun wouldn't rise for quite a while.

Through the window, Kagome saw a policeman try and approach the men, but a gunshot was heard and the police stepped back.

"Don't come near us or we're going to blow the place up!" Shoda yelled, waving a remote. Kagome's eyes widened. Had he really wired the place up?

Her body suddenly jolted. She clenched her fist. She wasn't going to die like this. She wasn't going to die from hiding. She was Kagome Higurashi! Surely there was something they could do! She cursed herself for being so weak before. How could she, someone who fought demons on a daily basis, be so afraid?

'_You had Inuyasha…' _she reminded herself. Now it was up to them, to do it together.

She sat in front of him. "We have to get out of here."

He rubbed his forehead tiredly. Clearly he had been thinking of an escape plan all this time. Now it was her turn to think. A way out. No, there wasn't anyway out. If they broke the window, those thugs would be on them instantly. They couldn't fight. They had to somehow signal for help. But the phone lines were dead and her cell phone was downstairs with the men. Wait…cell phone.

"Cell phone." She suddenly said.

"Cell what?"

"Cell phone! My grandpa's cell phone. My mom bought my grandpa a cell phone for his birthday. It's still in her room, wrapped and everything. If we can just get to the room, we can call for help and let them know we're here."

Inuyasha nodded. "Alright. Tell me where it is."

Kagome frowned. "You sound like you're going alone."

"I am."

"No." she said firmly. "We have to stay together." She wasn't going to lose him. Not now, not ever.

"Damn it Kagome…just let me do this!"

"No!" she cried out. "I'm not letting you go out there alone! What if…what if something happened to you!?"

"You think I want something to happen to you?" he said gruffly. "You're staying here."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Kagome!"

"Inuyasha!"

"I'll be back. I promise. You'll…you'll be safe here." He whispered. She gasped softly. "Plus it would be better if only one of us went."

Her face fell. He did have a point. He was a lot faster than her, and both of them going might just attract more attention. She let out a sigh of defeat.

She grabbed one of Souta's old baseball bats. "Alright then. The package is under her desk. You better come back." She said affectionately, touching his cheek.

"You better stay here." He retorted with a smirk. She laughed in spite of herself, even as he disappeared out the door.

If time passed by slowly before, it passed by even slower now. Her eyes were trained on that door, waiting for him to return. She didn't let her guard down, the bat still clenched in her fists. She knew he would be back. She was staying put. She was keeping her end of the deal. He had better keep his.

More seconds passed, and she panicked.

'_He's taking too long!' _her mind screamed out. Her limbs began to grow weaker, her mind flying to the worst.

A gun shot sounded and she screamed. Her hand found the door knob before she knew it and she was out in the hallway, with nothing but a bat in hand. "Inuyasha…" she cried pathetically. He couldn't have been hurt. The door to her mother's room was closed. Had he even made it in there?

The door to her right suddenly opened.

It wasn't Inuyasha.

"Well, well, well…what do we have here? A hostage?" The man smirked with yellow teeth. She could feel her body begin to tremor. Where was Inuyasha?

The man reached for her, and she smacked him hard with the bat. He cried out, gripping his bruised hand. "You bitch!"

She held the bat out in front of her, but then he pulled out his gun. "No more games little girl."

She dropped the bat and backed up against the wall. He smiled, and inched forward, the gun mere inches from her head. She gulped fearfully. He could kill her. So easily he could kill her. Was this really how she was going to die?

He moved even closer and she tried to make a run for it back to the room, but he was faster. In a second, he had her by the hair, yanking her back. She cried out in pain. He chuckled loudly, pressing the gun against her forehead. "Don't even try to ru—"

A gun was pressed to the back of his head.

"Get your hands off her."

Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha holding a gun against the man's head. His eyes were hard as steel and he was growling viciously. Slowly the man turned around to face Inuyasha, but he kept the gun poised against her. Inuyasha did the same to him.

"Inuyasha…" she whispered, but he didn't look at her. Glancing behind him, she saw one of the other men on the floor, groaning softly.

The man clicked his tongue. "Inuyasha… I suggest you put the gun down before I kill your little girlfriend."

But Inuyasha didn't move. It was like he was frozen stiff. The man frowned at his lack of action and pulled on Kagome's hair even more. "I'm warning you boy…"

"Get your hands off her." Inuyasha repeated venomously.

"Do you even know how to use a gun?" the man taunted, and Inuyasha flinched for a second. Kagome sucked in a breath. He had never held a gun before. His hands were trembling slightly.

"Listen here boy…You kill me and you know you got about three other men like me downstairs waiting for you. It's pointless, you see? And once little Kenji over there wakes up, I doubt he's going to take any mercy on you. So come on. Give me your gun." He finally released his hold on her hair, and held out his hand for the gun.

She could see the turmoil in Inuyasha's eyes.

"Hand it over now and she lives." The man with yellow teeth repeated. Inuyasha didn't budge.

The man cocked the gun with a click and Kagome cried as he pressed it harder against her skull.

Inuyasha's eyes locked with her tearful ones.

He handed him the gun. The man smiled widely. "Good choice."

He suddenly aimed the gun at Inuyasha and fired.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried. She was at his side in a matter of milliseconds, her arms supporting him. His body had collapsed on the ground, his hand coming to clutch at his leg. Violet eyes were shut tight against the pain and another strangled gasp escaped his lips. Blood pooled out from the wound easily tainting his weak fingers. Tears leaked in Kagome's eyes.

She was in hysterics. There was so much blood from one shot and every movement he made brought him more pain. She blamed herself. If only she hadn't freaked out so easily. If only she hadn't ran out in to the hallway. Then Inuyasha would be alright.

"Inuyasha…" she sobbed, brushing back his bangs. His only answer was a painful cry.

The man cackled loudly. "That's what you get you little shit." He raised the gun at Kagome once more and her heart stopped. Inuyasha growled at the man, and Kagome clutched him closer to her. "Can't have too many witnesses…" the man said coolly, before cocking the gun once more.

He took aim.

Suddenly, Shoda came running up the stairs with Akio. "Juro! What the hell are you doing?!" His eyes widened at seeing them.

Juro lowered his gun. "These two were in the house. That little bitch tried to knock me out with that bat and this stupid shit took out Kenji and tried to shoot me! I had to do something!"

Shoda growled. "Damn it Juro! Do you want any more charges set against us!? Next time think before you act! Now just shut up and bring them both downstairs. Akio, grab Kenji and wake him up!"

Juro merely grunted and grabbed her roughly by the arm. She struggled in his arms, and he raised his gun once more. "Don't tempt me." He grounded out. He all but dragged her down the stairs and in to the living room.

The living room was an absolute mess. Papers and broken objects thrown everywhere, littering the entire floor. Broken glass picture frames strewn all around, completely disregarded. Many of the shrine artifacts had disappeared, as well as the computer. It was almost too much to believe.

He threw her in to the corner of the room. "Don't move."

Shoda followed, carrying Inuyasha and tossed him next to her. He landed with a soft groan next to Kagome. She cried his name once more, and cradled him against her. The wound hadn't stopped bleeding, leaving a trail of blood from the top of the stairs. He grasped her hand and leaned against her, wincing slightly.

"Kagome…you alright?" he asked weakly.

"Stop talking." She hushed, a little more harshly than intended. "Don't worry about me. Are you alright?"

"Keh. Don't worry about me." He repeated, trying to brush her off. For some reason it made her feel even worse about everything. Her eyes found the wound on his leg and soon drifted back up to his face. The fear was evident in her eyes.

"Inuyasha…"

"Don't be afraid Kagome…" he whispered. Bravely, she nodded.

All five of the men soon filtered in to the living room. They were all heavy set figures, menacing and threatening looking. None of them bore a smile on their face, all of them looking worriedly toward their leader, Shoda.

"What do we do boss!? The cops have the shrine surrounded!"

"Shut up Kuran! I know that!" Shoda snapped. "Just give me a second to think!"

"What did the cops say?"

"Nothing. Just the same bullshit they always say. 'We don't want to hurt you. We're you're friend. Come quietly and it will all be better.'" Shoda mocked, but then grinned. "At least we got a sweet little prize. After all, we only need one hostage."

His eyes trailed lustfully over Kagome's body and she shrank away. Inuyasha snarled at him.

"Looks like the little shit didn't like that." Juro snickered. The rest of them laughed.

Shoda stroked his chin thoughtfully. "She's our ticket out of here. That boy is just dead weight anyway." Murmurs of agreement were heard.

"Akio. Come with me. We have a deal to make with those cops."

XxXxXx

Hours passed by and there was still no sign of freedom. The men had already written exchanged various notes with the cops, demanding their get-a-way items, but nothing had been negotiated. However, as time ticked by, the patience levels of the men began to die out. Their sanity was being tested to the fullest and many of them were starting to break down. They wanted out. They didn't want to wait any more.

Inuyasha gasped quietly. He hadn't spoken in so long. His face was sweaty and he had lost far too much blood. The only thing Kagome could do was wrap his leg with a strip of her shirt, but the blood was easily bleeding through. She was terrified for his life, urging him gently to hang on.

"Kagome…What…time…"

She looked at the clock. A little before five. The sun would rise in no more than an hour. Hopefully they could hang on that long. "Not yet. Just another hour." She answered. He frowned and opened his eyes. He buried his nose in her shoulder and she grasped his bloodied hand.

More minutes ticked by. The men around them were growing more and more restless. They began to panic.

"Damn it Shoda! Maybe we should just give in!" Kenji cried.

Shoda whirled on him, infuriated. "Are you insane?! We can't just give ourselves up so easily! We worked hard to get in, and we are all getting out!"

"But we've been here for hours Shoda! I can't take this anymore! I don't want to go to jail!"

"Just shut up Kenji!"

"Don't tell me to shut up Juro! Don't forget! You're the only one who currently has an 'attempted murder' charge set against him!" he snapped, eyes flickering to Inuyasha. Juro's eyes flashed.

"I can easily make that two charges!" Juro cried, stepping forward, but was stopped by Akio.

"Do whatever you want!" Kenji screamed. "I just want to get out of here!"

He moved toward the door, but was immediately stopped. Without even blinking, Shoda pulled out his gun and pointed it at Kenji's chest. "Don't even fucking think about turning yourself in. We all agreed to do this, and no one is backing out!" He waved the gun wildly, aiming it at all the others. "Any one else got a problem?!" he roared.

Everyone shook their heads. Shoda nodded approvingly, and walked outside. When he returned, he had another note in his hands. He read it briefly before his hand crumpled it angrily.

"Damn cops…they aren't agreeing to any of our offers!"

"They probably don't believe we have a bomb rigged up."

"They aren't taking us seriously!"

Shoda growled. "I'll show them serious."

He advanced toward Kagome and Inuyasha, an insane gleam in his eyes. Grabbing the front of her blouse, he pulled her out of Inuyasha's arms, dragging her away. She fought him off, pushing against him, but he slapped her, effectively ending her struggles.

"Bitch!" He cocked his gun and carried her away toward the front doors.

"Kagome!" she heard Inuyasha call. He had made an effort to stand, but grimaced against the pain. More blood dripped down his leg.

"Watch him." Shoda commanded to the other four.

Juro chuckled. "He ain't going anywhere…"

She soon found herself, standing outside her house, a metal gun pressed coldly against her head. Shoda was practically groping her, tossing her around to enforce his threat. She could see the cops; countless numbers surrounding the house. The other neighbors and bystanders waited at the bottom of the shrine steps. A helicopter light shined in her face and she turned away.

"Kagome!" she heard someone cry. It was her mother. She was standing with grandpa and Souta, just beyond the top of the steps.

"Mom!" she cried, struggling in Shoda's arms. He growled even loudly, his hands tightening around her. He added more pressure to the gun.

"Now I am serious!" he screamed, his eyes going bloodshot. "Get me a fucking ride out of here!"

"Just stay calm sir! We can work this out!" One of the police men hollered over the megaphone.

"I don't want to fucking work it out! Just get me a chopper damn it! Or I'll blow her brains out!"

'_This guy is starting to lose it…' _Kagome thought. _'Maybe I can get out of this…'_

She could get out of this. Without Inuyasha. With her own fueled strength. She wasn't scared anymore. If anything, she was more determined than ever. She knew she wasn't weak. Looking to the horizon, she saw the sun was almost peaking out from beyond the hills.

Shoda growled at the lack of movement. "Where's my chopper?!"

"Let's talk!"

"I told you! I don't want to talk! I want you to get me out of here!" His eyes were wide as saucers, and his body was sweating like crazy. When nobody moved, he yelled like a madman to the heavens, throwing his arms in the air.

And then her chance came.

He was waving his arms wildly around, his gun and focus momentarily off of her. She shoved him, out of his arms, and spun around quickly, her battle hard eyes on his. He realized his mistake, moving the gun back toward her, but he was too late. She smacked his gun to the side, leaving him wide open. Reeling back with all her strength, she punched him.

Hard in the face.

He fell to the ground with a thud, his hand clutching his bloodied nose, his gun falling a few feet away.

At the same time, several things happened at once.

The sun rose over the horizon and an inhuman growl was heard from inside. It echoed off the walls of the house, warning everyone else of its ferocity. Shrieks from the other men and loud shouts of 'Holy shit!' were heard. And then, one by one, Kagome heard the thud of each one as they fell to the ground.

"Move! Hostage is free!" The police chief cried, and the armed forces moved in. But Kagome ran inside, her mind only thinking of Inuyasha. She stumbled in to the living room, and smiled at seeing the four bodies of Juro, Kenji, Kuran, and Akio, all lying on the floor, groaning softly. Bruises were already forming on their bodies, but it was Juro that had the claw marks on his chest.

Inuyasha was no where to be seen.

"Inuyasha!" she called, but no answer. Footsteps pounded in to the house as the policemen ran in, ready to reprimand the men. Someone touched her shoulder and she spun around.

"Miss. Please come with me. You have injuries to be taken care of."

But she didn't move. She was fine. Just a few bumps here and there, but she was fine. Right now, she had to find Inuyasha. She had to make sure he was alright. Tearing herself from the man's grip, she ran out the back door.

"Miss! Miss! Wait!"

She ignored him, only wanting to see one person at the moment.

The sight of trees greeted her as she sprinted in to the backyard. Daybreak was just starting to completely emerge, casting shadows and light on the land. It all seemed so peaceful compared to the horror she had just been through.

"Inuyasha?" she called quietly. He landed in front of her. Her eyes shined with happiness at seeing him and his half demon form. His golden eyes glowed, and his silver hair shone brilliantly. The wound on his leg had finally stopped bleeding, and she knew it would be gone by tomorrow. She sighed happily.

She was in his arms before she knew it and he was embracing her tightly, his head burrowing in her hair. She grasped at his kimono again as if afraid she would lose him.

"You're alright?" she asked, half sounding like a relieved statement.

"Keh. Of course. Nothing I can't handle." His eyes suddenly clouded over with worry. "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

She smiled. "Actually no…" she said slyly, rubbing her sore knuckles. Man oh man did they hurt right now.

His clawed hands enclosed over her smaller ones, rubbing them gently. "You never miss, do you?"

"Nope." she said cheerfully

"Stupid…" he mumbled affectionately at the purplish tint on her hands, "Next time, just let me take care of it. Stick to your stupid arrows."

She laughed. "Fine then."

"It was a decent punch though."

"Why thank you."

He didn't reply. She felt him touch her hair, as if assuring himself she was really okay. She smiled even brighter, and leaned in to his touch, closing her eyes. She swore she could feel his hot breath inches from her lips.

"Miss! Oh Miss! Where are you?" Kagome opened her eyes, sighing heavily. Inuyasha growled lowly.

"Hurry on to those whiny humans…" he said annoyed. He released her hands. She didn't want him to leave. Not now. She opened her mouth to protest, but he silenced her. "I'm not going anywhere."

He disappeared out of sight, and she ran back in to the house where the frantic policeman was waiting. Quickly, he ushered her down the shrine steps and over to the emergency van where her family was waiting. The bystanders cheered at seeing her safe and unharmed.

"Oh Kagome!" her mother cried, hugging her. Grandpa and Souta hugged her as well, thanking kami for helping her. Tears shined in all their eyes, and Kagome had never been so happy to be alive.

She watched, as two police officers loaded Shoda in to one of the police cars, blood still pouring down his nose. Her eyes locked with his, and he glared at her the best he could before his head disappeared in to the car. The other four men were also being loaded in to the other police cars. They were all screaming their heads off.

"I swear it! He just turned in to some kind of freak!"

"He had white hair! And yellow eyes!"

"Dog ears! And claws!"

"Yeah! And he attacked us! Can't you see the claw marks on my chest!?"

"Save it for the judge…" the policeman snorted impatiently, shoving them inside. They loaded Juro, Kuran, and Kenji in to one car. They were just loading Akio in to the last car when he suddenly cried out.

"There! There he is!"

Inuyasha had indeed appeared, thankfully changing in to more appropriate attire with a baseball cap over his ears. He made his way toward Kagome, emerging from the crowd, appearing to have just gotten there. He stood next to her, protectively.

"He's right there you idiots! Can't you see him!?" But the officer pushed him in to the back of car, cutting off his pathetic yelps. The cars drove away and Kagome let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding.

She leaned her head against Inuyasha, glad to be in his comforting embrace. He pulled her closer to him as they watched the cars drive away. They were finally gone. Inuyasha and her…they had survived. Those thugs were going to be put behind bars.

She looked up at the half demon. "Thank you…Inuyasha."

He smiled. "I told you. You don't need to be afraid anymore."

XxXxXxXx

END

So I wrote this in like a day over the span of four hours. I had this weird inspiration idea and I figured I owed you guys once last story before I leave. I literally leave for college in two days and I am super excited.

I hope you all enjoyed this little piece! It was really fun to write about something slightly different than my usual comfort zone and I am completely thrilled with how it turned out. As always, I tried hard not to make it OOC. I don't know how Inuyasha and Kagome would have truly acted if they were in such a situation, but I think my portrayal is fairly realistic. And yes…in case you were wondering…I was watching an abcfamily series called 'Lincoln Heights' and that's where the idea came from.

The idea of our half demon Inuyasha with a gun in his hand…it's a pretty cool image to picture. Anyone want to draw that for me? Kudos!

Thanks for reading! Perhaps more inspirations like this one will come later on!


End file.
